La Gran Travesia
by bardoy
Summary: historia larga de una gran aventura
1. El comienzo

_Esta es la historia de un joven y sus amigos, quienes se indujeron en una gran aventura con una gran responsabilidad y muchos peligros. Estos jóvenes demostraron su coraje y valentía al afrontar el destino que se les presento, pero la historia no empezó aquí, sino muchos siglos antes con el descubrimiento de Dorsalia._

Prologo de la gran historia.

Como bien se conoce en la edad medieval, la magia era conocida y la existencia de magos abundaba, no hablo de magos de gorro de copa, sino de hechicería hermosa y buena. El fanatismo cristiano de esa época hacia que los reinos estuvieran en contra de la magia por creerla influencia de Satán.

El origen de la magia no era de este mundo, sino que de otra extraña dimensión que fue conocida por algunos magos como "_dorsalia_" la tierra de los seres mágicos. En esta tierra gobernaban 7 guardianes que permitieron a los humanos aprender magia entre hadas, ninfas y otros seres mágicos. Existió gran amistad entre las hadas y los humanos, incluso muchos se enamoraron y tuvieron hijos con poderes mágicos y forma humana. Así empezaron a nacer humanos con el don de la magia. Los Guardianes decidieron que estos nuevos humanos no podrían conocer el mundo terrestre y se les fue prohibido salir de_ Dorsalia_.

Bien en los siglos anteriores de _Dorsalia_ existió un octavo guardián el cual desarrollo gran maldad en esta tierra y creo a las criaturas malignas, se crearon grandes guerras por destruirle. El poder maligno era mas fuerte porque se alimentaba del odio y la ira. Los guardianes buenos crearon las armas legendarias y uniendo sus fuerzas encerraron al mal sellándolo así para que este no causara más dolor ni penumbra. Las criaturas del mal huyeron a lugares lejanos y se reprodujeron en esos lugares. Lamentablemente muchos humanos venían por ansias de poder y maldad. Esto dio poder al Guardián oscuro que empezó a aparecer ante los humanos malvados y fue adorado como un dios por ellos. Uno de los hombres que le adoraron fue Abdul Al-Hazred, quien escribió un libro con poderes nefastos. La santa inquisición descubrió la existencia de _Dorsalia _logrando entrar a ella. Esto causo inmensas catástrofe derramando la sangre de ambos bandos. Esto causo la furia de los guardianes y el aumento del poder maligno, por l o tanto los humanos fueron expulsados y la puerta sellada para siempre. Luego de esto la inquisición mantuvo el secreto hasta que se olvido y se perdió por completo de la faz de la tierra. Así la magia fue olvidada en el desarrollo de la humanidad en las épocas siguientes; pero _Dorsalia _permaneció intacta, eternamente mágica como lo era en la edad medieval.

Eso fue así hasta esta época en que el ser humano volvió a pisar la tierra mágica y nadie entiende porque y como exactamente se abrió, en un país llamado _chile _tan alejado de las tierras nórdicas.

Desde aquí empieza la historia contada por unos de sus protagonistas…

El comienzo…

Relatos de Bardoy.

Todo comenzó cuando yo, Bardoy, y mis amigos Ricardo Benítez (Richy), Patricio Sepulveda (Pato), Francisco Cifuentes (Cifu), Ariel Gutiérrez (Arielo) y Rafael Pérez (Rafika) fuimos a carretear en la casa de un tío del Pato, el cual tenia mucho dinero.

Solo pasábamos unas semanas con permiso de nuestros padres, las vacaciones de verano para ser exacto. Esta casa estaba ubicada lejos de el centro del país en el sur, era una parcela bien grande y atrás tenia un bello e inmenso bosque.

Bebimos y conversamos, después de todo estábamos solos y sin nada q hacer.

Dije de pronto:

-"Oigan, porque no vamos a ver el bosque de atrás, es que estoy tan aburrido que me dieron ganas de caminar, quizás encontremos algo interesante allá."-

Dije incorporándome con la botella en la mano.

-"Que buena idea."- respondió el Pato –" Vamos a dar jugo allá".

-"Locos, ¿Cómo se les ocurre una cosa así?- Pregunto sarcásticamente Ritchy.

Entonces respondí provocativamente:

"¿Que onda weon? ¿Teny miedo? Vamos si no perdemos nada."-

Dicho esto Rafika se levanto:

-"Ya vamos de una vez si es que quieren ir."-

Y Pato Respondió.

-"Yo digo que si en verdad piensan ir movámonos luego por que después van a estar tan curaos que no podrán ni caminar."-

Entonces Cifu dijo "si " a lo que el Ariel exclamo " ¡¡Que buena!!".

Terminada la discusión asentí definitivamente y partimos rumbo al extraño bosque.

Y así fue como emprendimos nuestra caminata por el sórdido bosque, con solo una linterna que encontramos y nuestras mochilas Y con nuestras chaquetas por si nos daba frío.

La luz era escasa, había luna llena y los árboles daban una tenue sombra de los árboles mientras más nos adentrábamos más oscuro se hacia. El frío incremento y los animales emitían diversos sonidos…

-"Oye weon, me esta dando miedo."- dijo el Pato.

Y como buen líder trate de hacerme el valiente:

-"Ya, nada de hacerse los mamones, ya decidimos venir, y no hay marcha atrás."-

Penetramos muy adentro en el bosque el cual estaba demasiado oscuro. Me comenzó a dar miedo así que empecé a caminar despacio. No me había dado cuenta de que solo estaban conmigo 4 de mis queridos amigos y dije:

-"¿Y donde se metió el otro weon?"-

-"¿Quién?"- Respondió Ritchy.

-"¿ Cómo que quien? ¡El Rafika po! Dije un tanto molesto y Ritchy me respondió sorprendido:

-"A cresta no me di cuenta que había desaparecido."-

-"Nosotros tampoco" - dijeron los demás.

De pronto oímos un grito, el cual provenía de los interiores del bosque, era la voz de Rafika así que corrimos hacia el lugar del que provenía. Era inercia lo que nos movió, el miedo ya era inminente pero seguíamos yendo hacia él grito.

Entonces lo encontramos aterrado, casi en shock.

-"¡¡Weon que chucha te paso!!"- grite preocupado, pero

él no respondía.

-" Vámonos de aquí, nos vamos a perder."- Dijo mi acompañante más cercano (Ariel).

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con volver, pero estabamos muy adentro en el bosque y no sabíamos por donde ir.

En eso escuche sonidos alrededor, nos asustamos así que apague la linterna en eso el Rafika salió corriendo mas asustado que los demás.

Entonces gritamos:

¡¡¡Espera weon no vallas para allá imbécil!!!

De pronto entre los árboles vi dos puntos amarillos fijos que se movían rápidamente hacia nosotros.

-¡¡¡CORRAN MIERDAAAAAA!!!- grite al notarlo tras nosotros.

Empezamos a correr, el corazón nos latía tan fuerte que pense que iba a explotar.

Corrimos lo mas que pudimos a la misma dirección que se fue el Rafika para no perderlo.

Algo nos estaba persiguiendo y hacia mucho ruido, el miedo era terrible. En eso vi su mochila en el suelo así que la tome y nos metimos a una cueva extraña.

Corrimos en la oscuridad a través de aquel lugar sin saber a donde llegaríamos, estabamos demasiado lejos y esa cueva sé hacia mucho más grande e inmensa a la vez. De repente caímos en un agujero y perdimos el conocimiento.

- "Despierta weon, despierta"-

-"¿Ah? ¿Que onda?.."- Respondí confuso.

-"Por fin despertaste enano, me teniay preocupado."- Me decía una voz que parecía ser la de Ritchy.

-"¿Y los demás?" Respondí.

-"Estamos todos aquí."- Dijo la voz del Ariel.

-"Esa caída nos pudo haber matado, que suerte tuvimos."- Dijo Pato.

-"Todo es culpa tuya aweonao."- Me dijo Rafika.

-"Pucha sorry, pero ahora tenemos que tratar de salir de aquí."- respondí.

-"No se puede."-

- "¡¿¡¿QUE?!?!"- Exclame asustado.

-"No hay salida."- dijo uno de mis amigos optimistas.

- "Lo único que nos queda es ir por aquí."- Dijo Pato.

Y apuntaron un camino oscuro. Yo estaba muy adolorido, estaba lleno de moretones y la boca rota, tenia cototos en la cabeza y una herida que me había dejado de sangrar en la frente.

Los demás estaban igual o peor que yo. Nos dio frío así que nos abrigamos y caminamos por el lugar.

Yo era el mas débil de todos y andaba al final de la fila, caminábamos sin rumbo, solo avanzábamos por el recto camino, mientras yo miraba el suelo hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba solo. Estaba solo en la oscuridad de una cueva, y con la vista perdida.

En Ese momento escuche unos gritos que me llamaban y corrí hacía el lugar de donde provenían. Allí encontré a mis amigos escondidos y me reuní con ellos a presenciar algo grandioso.

Había un hombre encapuchado rodeado por caballeros de armaduras negras.

-" Por fin te hemos encontrado, por tu error nuestros planes en _Termina_ fueron frustrados, pero ahora no será así, no permitiremos que huyas al mundo de los humanos."- Dijo uno de los caballeros.

El encapuchado no dijo nada y saco una espada al frente. Entonces peleó con todos esos caballeros y los venció fácilmente tras unos minutos de lucha. Luego de haber hecho eso se volteo en dirección nuestra y nos noto, nosotros estábamos confusos y espantados, pero algo apareció detrás de él, era una especie de portal dimensional y una voz se escucho:

-" No permitiré que hagas lo que tienes planeado, ningún humano de esta época entrara a Dorsalia, regresa rebelde "-

Dicho esto el Portal empezó a succionar todo lo que había en esa cueva, junto con eso el encapuchado dejo de resistirse al vernos nuevamente y pudimos ver su rostro, él sonrió.

Luego de ser tragado, al igual que él, no pudimos resistir más y fuimos absorbidos de igual forma.

El viaje "dimensional" fue el peor de mi vida… Además de ser el único.

Giraba en todas las direcciones flotando en el aire, vaivenes por todos lados, vueltas en mi propio eje mientras daba vueltas de cabeza. Luego vi las luces del vortex en el interior y vi como mis amigos se perdían en el y las potentes luces me enceguecieron.

Lejos de la luz, en un lugar donde la magia era cosa común y el cielo siempre es hermoso desperté mirando un cielo que no era el que conocía…

Él habitual.

Fin del Episodio.


	2. Un mundo extraño

Pues bien, aquí esta mi segunda entrega. Espero la disfruten, recuerden que cualquier comentario, hacerlo abajo donde dice Submit Review y pones "Go". Si queréis escribirme o contactar conmigo, escríbeme a por las molestias.

Bardoy

// En el capitulo anterior los seis jóvenes fueron tragados por un portal dimensional a un lugar desconocido para toda la humanidad actual. Bardoy despertó mirando un cielo desconocido y un entorno como una nave en el aire. Similar a un barco gigantesco. Bardoy se paro y empezó su aventura e un mundo extraño. \\

Un mundo Extraño… Relatos de Bardoy. ::.

La mirada fija en el cielo con aquel despertar parecía

La salida a un mal sueño que alegraba el alma. Pense haberme quedado dormido en el bosque y haber despertado en una espléndida mañana fría del sur de chile.

No era así…

Aquel lugar no era ningún bosque, sino una nave que surcaba el cielo. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ya que todo lo anterior parecía haber sido un sueño.

Escuche pasos y sonidos metálicos que se acercaban y me refugie en un barril donde permanecí bien escondido. Los Hombres se acercaron exactamente en donde estaba yo, luego sentí como levantaban el barril conmigo dentro y lo cargaban lejos de aquel lugar.

Después de un buen rato los hombres abrieron una puerta y me dejaron en el suelo, acto seguido, se retiraron. Salido del barril, me vi dentro de una gran bodega llena de cajas y otros barriles. Me Senté detrás de unos baúles, suspire. Las horas que pase en ese apestoso lugar me sirvieron para pensar en mi situación actual. No entendía nada, aunque muy poco me servía entender. Solo debía afrontar lo que el destino me había preparado.

De repente, mi silencio fue interrumpido por un roedor que cuchicheaba cerca de mí. Era una rata enorme que buscaba comida entre los rincones de los cajones y cofres. Eso me dio una idea, esta rata no estaba aquí antes, sino que había entrado por alguna parte al lugar. La asuste con la intención de hacerla huir por donde vino, pero me respondió con agresividad y tuve que mantenerme a distancia. Al frustrarse mi plan no me quedo otra cosa que seguir en mi ritual, pero cuando me iba a sentar vi un palo. Lo tome y golpee sorpresivamente a la rata, esta salió en una dirección recta y la seguí. Había un pasaje de ventilación, el cual abrí y pase por él. Llegue al cuarto donde almacenaban la comida, lo que me permitió saciar mi hambre, además robe comida adicional por si necesitaba. Abrí la puerta y no vi a nadie, esta nave parecía un barco medieval, los mismos pasillos de madera, pero tenia adornos brillantes y bonitos.

Me puse mi chaqueta de cuero porque me dio frío y avance por aquellos hermosos pasillos. Después de caminar sin rumbo evitando cualquier encuentro con uno de esos caballeros, vi un cuarto con unos guardias. Parecía ser de suma importancia, sin embargo los guardias estaba dormidos. Me acerque silenciosamente y robe la llave, luego abrí el cuarto y lo cerré por dentro. Aquel lugar era la armería, muchas armas hermosas y brillantes, pero en el centro había una espada amarrada a la pared, me acerque a ella para inspeccionarla bien y un gran resplandor salió de ella.

Una voz me hablo…

-"Yo soy Dymlos, un Swordian, una de las espadas legendarias usadas en antaño para terminar la guerra de la cólera. Ahora mi gran sueño ha terminado y he despertado por que algo muy grave está a punto de sucederle al mundo. Tómame de una vez y salgamos de este lugar."-

Le Hice caso y lo tome.

Entonces los soldados se despertaron y se percataron de que no tenían la llave. Rompieron la puerta y entraron.

-"¿Quién eres tu polizón? ¿Quieres robar la espada legendaria que encontramos? No lo permitiremos."- dijeron los guardias.

A esto Dymlos dijo:

Genial te enfrentaras a dos caballeros armados, eres muy valiente.

Con esto yo salí corriendo.

- "¿Que haces idiota? Enfréntate a ellos, para eso estoy aquí" grito un poco confundido Dymlos.

Entonces mi brazo izquierdo, el que portaba a Dymlos se movió a voluntad propia o mejor dicho a Voluntad de Dymlos en contra de mis atacantes.

Mi brazo se movía con gran destreza, pero yo movía mis piernas con torpeza.

Dymlos se deshizo de ellos, luego me dijo que tomara una armadura y un escudo. La armadura que encontré me quedó justo a la medida y el escudo circular me tapaba todo el brazo. Sé notaba que era segunda mano y que estaba de chatarra ahí, pero me fue muy útil.

Y así fue como salí arrancando por toda la nave guiado por las palabras de Dymlos y a veces insultos ¬¬.

Salí a una de las cubiertas de la nave con todos los caballeros oscuros tras de mí, así que corrí lo más veloz que podía esquivando flechazos, cuchillos, cajas, lanzas y sablazos. Dymlos me ayudo con los soldados que me atacaron, era la primera vez que corría por mi vida y me sentía bastante nervioso. Llegue hasta donde parecían comandar la gran nave y había grandes mecanismos de engranajes, parecía que funcionaba de forma mecánica y aire caliente. Sin importar todo eso destruir los controles y se causo un gran alboroto porque la nave empezó a perder altitud y me dije a mí mismo:

-" Puta, la cagaita que me mande"-

Y Dymlos me dijo que aprovechara de encontrar una salida de emergencia, lo que hice inmediatamente.

En mi búsqueda por escapar arranque de muchos que intentaron perseguirme y tuve que sacar a los desesperados soldados a espadañas para entrar a un dispositivo de emergencia. La maldita cosa salió disparada dejando llamas, era un dispositivo configurado mágicamente para el impulso que aseguraba el escape seguro y ese fuego ocasionó un incendio que termino por alcanzar el combustible de el motor y …

KAAABOOOOONNN!!!

Así escape de ese infierno volador u pude calmarme pero sufrí un desagradable aterrizaje.

OUUCHH!!! . 

Por poco muero, si no hubiera sido por Dymlos quien me advirtió sobre el aterrizaje.

Salí de aquella cámara y me encontré en un bosque algo denso. Esta era una tierra demasiado extraña. Un barco flotante con aire caliente y engranajes, caballeros con espadas y escudos y ahora un bosque… ah y una espada con voluntad propia capaz de hablar.

¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? ¿Dónde Estoy? Preguntas a las cuales no encontrare la respuesta.

La muerte estuvo conmigo y no era nada agradable, mi primer experiencia de vida o muerte fue horrorosa.

Me detuve a orinar cerca de un árbol cuando oí un grito de socorro femenino, muy preocupado corrí hasta aquel lugar y encontré a un Goblin amenazando a una hermosa joven de mi edad que tenia alitas que zumbaban como alas de insecto, era un hada.

-" Jajaja por fin tendré una hadita para mi solo así podré hacerle lo que quiera."- Dijo el monstruo de orejas puntiagudas y ojos enormes.

Déjame en paz Horrible monstruo o té las veras con mi magia.- Respondió la hada con aire valiente.

Entonces en cuanto se dispuso a acercarse a ella yo corrí heroicamente y me interpuse en su camino empuñando fuertemente a Dymlos.

- "No le harás nada a esta inocente hadita weon feo."-

Grite enfurecido.

-"¿Cómo me llamaste? grr... ¡¡¡ Vas a morir!!!"- Respondió muy enojado.

Entonces empezó la batalla, yo deje a Dymlos trabajar, pero el capto mi intención y no quiso moverse, dando me a entender que yo debía aprender a manejar la espada. Ataque al goblin blandiendo a Dymlos sobre su torso y le Herí, acto seguido, fui atacado con su gran hacha y casi pierdo mi cabeza, pues fue muy fuerte el golpe. Nuevamente ataco, pero mi escudo cubrió el ataque, aunque fui mandado lejos. Nuevamente en pie, corrí hacia él con el escudo al frente y lo embestí lanzándole al suelo. Trate darle un golpe final en la cara pero se movió y me pego con el mango del hacha, aunque otra vez me cubrí. En ese momento recordé algo sobre que a los goblins había que pisarle los pies para matarlos. Fui a darle un sablazo y el se movió justo para que yo pudiera pisarle las patas. Después de eso grito de dolor y desaprecio.

Dymlos me felicitó despacio y al darme vuelta la hadita se abalanzó a colgarse de mi cuello y me voto de espaldas.

-"Oh mi héroe, eres grandioso, me has salvado. Oh te amo mi héroe hazme el amor. – Dijo felizmente la loca que estaba encima de mí. Se coloco sentó poniendo su trasero en mi ingle (en realidad lo hizo justo en donde no puedo decir la muy pervertida ¬¬.).

Me puse tan rojo que no pude soportar esa situación tan comprometedora así que la hice aun lado, y no podía darle en el gusto así como así.

Quedamos hincados frente a frente y ella me miraba con una linda sonrisa.

-" Espera Hadita, no quiero nada a cambio de haberte salvado, pero dime tu nombre y el nombre de este lugar."- le dije acercando mi rostro al suyo.

" Me llamo Rydia amor."- Dijo acercando se más a mi rostro y podía sentir su respiración.

-"Oh que lindo nombre y …" - Alcance a decir porque me interrumpió dándome un gran beso en la boca tirándome nuevamente para atrás.

Sus dulce labios me gustaron y me deje sentir por tan bella muestra de amor, si es que se le puede llamar así a esto.

Empece a asfixiarme y tuve que retirar sus ricos labios de los míos (que desgracia).

Trate de ser indiferente a todo lo que me hizo y dije:

-"Bien debo irme, espero nos volvamos a ver algún día"-

Ella se tiró otra vez encima abrazándome por la espalda y votándome de hocico.

"Yo te acompañare hasta el fin del mundo". Me dijo.

-"¡¡Aaah!! ¿ Qué Diablos tengo que hacer yo ahora Dymlos?"- Grite desesperado.

- No me digas a mí, yo solo me lamento porque tuvo que tomarme un muchacho tan idiota. Y tu hadita. ¿Acaso no debes volver a la fuente de las hadas? – Respondió la maldita espada ¬¬ .

-"No quiero volver, quiero ayudar a mi héroe en todo lo que sea."- Respondió la loca hada.

-"Bien como veo que no puedo prohibírtelo, no me queda nada mas que aceptar, pero no me acoses.- Termine diciendo." – Pero ¿Donde voy ahora?.

-"Hay una Planicie saliendo de este bosque por allí ay un pueblo, supongo que lo primero que debes hacer es ir allá por comida querido.- Dijo mi hada.

-"¿Y por que no me lo dijiste antes Rydia?"- Respondí.

-" Ya no discutan, debemos ir a ese pueblo, necesito saber que es lo que esta pasando en el mundo."- Concluyo Dymlos.

Bien, así emprendí mi viaje al pueblo más cercano, acompañado por una loca hada y una espada extraña con la capacidad de insultarme. Lo único que podía esperar de este mundo pseudo medieval mágico era tener buena suerte con respecto al futuro que me esperaba.

Fin del Episodio.


End file.
